Yume no Hotaru : YounHa's Successful Voice
by CrimsonKnightOfEternalCloud
Summary: Younha is a student. Her, her friend and Brother enter a copetition and rise. But before,she refuses but then agrees. Later on she find her feeling blossoming and her eye opening to a new life. But there is some one her hearts flutter for. Who is he?
1. Introduction of Main Character

**Yume no Hotaru : YounHa's Successful Voice - Introduction of Main Character**

The cold wind brush past my face, as I walked slowly on the street sidewalk, watching the hill in front of me and the large, expensive house I was decending to. When i finally got to the house , which I called 'Hishou' I rang the tiny, white door bell and waited for someone to open the door. After a few moment of waiting I could finally hear the thud of a door closing and foot steps decending toward the door which stood in front of me.

The door opened, revealing a girl aged 14, the same age as me.

" Hmmm, your late, again, by 10 minutes. " The girl spoke to me with her slightly pale white hand, tapping her left wrist.

" Sorry, Rukia. " I said. She huffed then gestured for me to come inside. Suddenly, before I had entered the lavish house, I heard my name being repeatedly called, or you could say shouted half-way down the sand, coloured sidewalk. I sighed seeing that it was my younger brother Raito. He dashed up the steep hill with difficulty, as he tried to reach me. His short black, emo hair covered his face. When he reached us, I smiled at him.

" Younha, you forgot to bring your umbrella with you, did you forget it's going to rain. Did you forget it's my first day at Hyoutei ? " Raito asked me, his face still red from his run. Raito or Light as some call him, is my only brother even though I have an older sister called Naminé. She works in a small boutique called ' En Ville ' which translates into ' in town'. She seem like she in joy working there because she alway has this cheerful smile on her face. I look up to her because, one she is beautiful and talll, not like me... Well I take back the height thing back, I am quite tall for a girl. Back to my sister... Oh yes, she has a great fashion sense and is very smart.Well my friend Rukia Tanakiyo, thinks that no one is perfect and so she calls my sister by the nickname of ' Mary-sue'. At first I didn't understand what that meant, so I went onto the internet and searched the meaning. When I found out I wasn't that happy but then It kind of did fit.

" Earth to Younha. " Raito spoke. Waving his hand in front of my face. I became aware that I, as Rukia puts it 'spaced out'. I regained composed quickly afterwards. Rukia smirked. My eyes became accute, for when Rukia smirks It's not normally good. She put a finger under her chin. Her ecru eyes turning ever so slightly sly. I shivered, put didn't show it. Raito didn't speak.

" Hmm, is there something or... Someone Younha isn't telling me about ? " Rukia slyly asked. I sighed. Rukia can sometime be immature and boy crazy. I remember when I first came to live in Tokyo, me and my family moved from Sapporo, Hokkaido. I then attended Hyoutei when I was12 years-old, because I got a scholarship. I after about a week I finally made friends with Rukia. Her dad was a director and he wasn't at home that much. While her mum was an well known actress called Yukiyu or sometimes shorten by friends - including me as Yuki. Well back to what I was saying, when I first attended Hyoutei, after me and Rukia became friends, she and including nearly the whole population of the schools girls fell in love with a boy call Atobe Keigo. To be honest I don't see what the all the fuse is all about, I mean he's handsome and all, but so is Kato Kazuki. I really don't get Rukia sometimes, because after about a month she dumped her so-called feels for Keigo and became a fan of the Ryou Shishido Fan Club. Well, I'll never know why she does that because now she is in the 'Ken'ichi Matsuyama Super Fan club'.

" Hey, stop spacing missy, have you forgotten, that your suposed to be one of the smartest person I know not a block head " Rukai uttered. I looked at her directly. She started her smirking session again.

" There really must be a boy in your life, huh ? I wonder is it KenKen-kun, 'cause if it is he's mine " She uttered again. I huffed and turned round to my brother. He seemed bored.

" No, I am not interested in actors or any boys at the moment for I have to study for up coming tests " I replied. Rukia stopped smirking and went inside her house, to get her brown leather coat. When she came back out side she shouted to her mother that she would be walking this time to school, and so she shut the door.

We walked down the steep hill diligently while conversing. Rukai as usually talking about either, Ken'ichi Matsuyama, her favourite t.v show called. ' Actors gone wild ' or her favorite song artist called Yui. My brother, on the other hand, was on the mobile phone, conversing with his friend Ichigo Kyoka, who was attending another school calld Rikkaidaigaku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, today is my first day of my 3rd and last year at the prestigious Hyoutei Junior High School. I'm very proud actually- even if I don't show it, to be going to Hyouei and to be on a scholar while attending Hyoutei. We where outside the massive school. The decending crowd of school uniforms, blending together into a mob of student entering Hyoutei. There was chatter everywhere on the school ground. The teachers where walking around, carefully looking for anyone who seemed suspcious or and bad any behavement, which was very rare. I could see that my brother was amused by how rich the school looked.

" Wow, Younha this place is magnificent. " He praised.I chuckled lightly. Thus, making Rukia look at me in a weird way.

I walked my brother to class early so that I wasn't late for class myself. When I got to class I could already see Rukia seated, she looked content whilst listening to her black, sleek Ipod. I colud see Nakamura-sensei fixing her desk up, puting her paperwork in folders. Then I saw a smugg ' Prince Atobe-sama'. Really his name is Atobe keigo but nearly everyone including teachers and boys called him ' Prince Atobe-sama.

" Hey, brain box, over here ! " came Rukia's shout. I walked towards her. She had taken out her eyephones from her pointed eyes and gazed at me as I sat myself down next to her on her left.

" Hmm, doesn't he look handsome and manly ? " Rukia rhetorically slurred. I rolled my eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes, he is handsome, but no he isn't manly. " I stated. Rukia shot her cheerful gaze toward me.She sighed.

"You're right he isn't manly like... Kenken-kun but he is sexy...Wait, so is Ken'ichi-sama. " she thought. Yes, Rukia sometimes calls Ken'ichi Matsuyama, either Kenken-kun, Ken-kun, Ken'ichi-sama or Yama-sama.

"Ah, morning class nice to see you all health and well " Came Nakamura-sensei's soft but firm voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turn to look at her.She had a emerald green suit on with shiny black high heel, her semi-long orange hair in a bun. while her bright, blue and cheerful eyes watch us.

" I have some new to tell you all. "

--------------------------- To be continued---------------------------------

Hi it is me the author, hope you enjoyed. this will be finished, for this is a story that I planed.

Next chapter : **Yume no Hotaru : YounHa's Successful Voice - What Raito and Rukia heard.**

Japanese :

Yume no Hotaru : Dream of a Firefly

Raito : Light ( the R in his name is surposed to be pronounced as a L so it sounds like Lighto )

Hishou : Soaring / flight

Ken'ichi Matsuyama - He is a well known Japanese actor who star inthe live action call Death Note ( Death Note is a manga & anime too )

This is sort of based on my favourite J-pop/J-rock singer called Younha she is actually Korean. Also in the next chap. there will be song lyrics, if you don't understand then just wait for the next chap.


	2. What Raito and Rukia heard

**Yume no Hotaru : YounHa's Successful Voice - What Raito and Rukia heard.**

" I have some new to tell you all, "

I looked at Keigo who was been idolized by most of the other females. Man, can those girls get any more annoying, with there ' Oh, Atobe-sama your so cool' or ' Atobe-sama, can I have your autography' or something as ridiculously stupid.

" This year, the J.A.U music company are holding a competition with some of Tokyo's best schools, including us, " there was some cheers. Nakamura-sensei continued.

" Also some other schools outside Tokyo are competiting. There will be 10 wins and 2 secound place winners, who will win 100 pound per person. The first 2 winers while get a muusic contract. " Nakamura smiled as everyone- except me, was conversing about the competion.

" Oh.My.Gosh! I'm soo entering, you too Younha! " Rukia excitedly proclaimed. I gave her a serious glare and I think it work, because her smile turned to her dull face look.

" Look, Younha, please come on we could use your piano and singing skills, with my perfect guiter play. " Rukia pouted. It was weird when she pouted or pleaded because she was the type of girl that was not timid or anything but load and sometimes annoying, but that why I love her as a bestfriend or only friend, for I have no other friend except Raito, Naminé and my parents.

" Look, Younha, why are you in denial of your talent, come on, I'm perfectly sure your lovein' parents will always back you in what your profession is. ne ? " Rukia reassured. Yes, she was probably right, but ever since I was young my mother, called Arisa, slaved over me to try and get me into the best schools she could, with the best education. She always used to say to me that ' she alway want me to become higher then the giver '. What she meant is that she always wanted me to do better then her and get a wonderful career. Well, if you're thinking why me why not Naminé, well it's because my sister wasalway more of a ' daddy's girl ' she more listened to our dad then mum, so in the end my mum decided she would put all her spirt into helping me become som one powerful. On that note, she also used to say that music is not a profession it's just a job that racks in milloins off money but there is no hard work an dos she seemed to dispise a music career or _job_ as she puts it for me.

" I'm sorry Rukia bu- " I didn't get a chance to finish. Rukia had waved her hand in my face.

" No, buts, you know you can come and practice at my home, like we used always use to "she sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited for Rukia and Raito at one of the rooftops that we- meaning Rukia and I usually eat at. Soon after a few minutes of waiting I could her voices. Rukia burst though thre door holding my brothers hand. He didn't seem that amused at all.

" W-what is going on. " I stuttered will tring to stay calm. Rukia immediately let go of Raito's hand. I folded my arm waiting fo a response from one of them.

" Nothing, please.No.Uhh. Please tell me you didn't think that... " Rukia trailed off as she to folded her arms. Raito huffed in annoyance.

" I, was _going_ to tell you that your brother has decided to join or band he can be the drumist " She spoke calmly this time. I huffed in annoyance too. How dare she tell me more on the stupid musical J.A.U. Rukia seemed to see that I _wasn't _happy at all. She smiled at me in a way of saying that she was going to drop the competition topic. We decided to eat our lunch before it got cold-er.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia's Point of View

It was now the end of the day, some Tutor or home rooms were getting ready to go home for the day. I started to think of today.

Younha didn't seem that happy. Maybe I can ask her parent if she can join the band. Wait, what are we going to call ourselves. I know how about Yumeyume or... Rukia's band or Y.R.R band. Hmm I'll ask Raito on what we should call ourselves.

I walked contently to raito class. On the white plate on the door it read ' Class 1A'. Yeah, it was his first year at Hyoutei. He seems okay ana all. Sudden the classs room door flung open to pour out a rowdy bunch of freeman. They chattered and agured with one another. I spotted Raito black emo hair.

" Hey, Emo boy, get over here ! " I shouted over the rowdy first years. But it seemed to do the trick, 'cause Raito decended towards me he had a gleeful smile plasted on his radiant face. His silver eyes full of bliss. To be honest Younha, Raito and 'My-sue' all have grey eye just like their mother Arisa.

" So, how come you got out so early? " Raito asked. His smile had grown bigger. I could swear I could have heard some girls going ' ahhh' or ' he's so cute'. Hmmm, maybe I 'm just imaging it. Actually I wouldn't be surprised he has got a pretty boy face.

" Nakamura-sensei let us go early because it's our first day back. " I replied. We moved away form the loud freeshman a went to the music room to talk more about the band in secret. Suddenly my ears heard a sweet tune from one of the music rooms. Raito looked at me and I noded. We swiftly went toward the door of the music room and listened.

_" __Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi wo mita no  
Isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo... " _

I listened more and more to the lovely melody. If only there was more intruments. Suddenly the powerfull voice and piano became more higher.

_" houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
Sora kakenuke tonde iku  
Donna ashita ga mite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi  
Dakara houkiboshi zutto koware nai yo... "_

That was it I had to see who it was, but it sounded familiar. Anywy I open the dorr and dragged in a detesting Raito. The music abruptly stopped. The singer and pianoist was...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter : **Yume no Hotaru : Younha's Successful Voice - The Unknown Voice.**

Younha : Younha is based sort of on a real Korean/Japanese singer she is my favourite Japanese singer. I like her songs are called: Bil Mil Bun Ho ( password 468 ), Houki bosh ( comet ) Japanese & Korean version, Audition ( Time 2 rock ) and many more.

By the way I will fix the...um... descrititon.

Kairi here !! hmmI wonder who it is ? ( I'ts not Younha ).

the lyrics were from Houki Boshi by YounHa or she is also known as Yunna


	3. The Unknown Voice

**Yume no Hotaru : YounHa's Successful Voice - The Unkown Voice ! It's You !**

** Rukia's POV **

The singer and pianoist was... Younha ! I looked at Raito to see what his face would look like. Raito didn't seem surprised at all but happy. Well he _is_ nearly alway smiling and laughting.

Younha turned round as soon as she saw us. Damn. She scolded at us, her sharp grey, eyes piercing thought our souls. I gulped.

" Oh, hey, Younha, nice to see ya. " I murmured. She lighten her face to a small smile. I don't know why, but when she does that it normally isn't good. Not good at all.

" Hello, Rukia, Raito... nice see you this lovely afternoon. By any chance why are you guy here ? " Younha asked. I gulped again. Raito smiled at his older sister an wentover to the drums in the corner of the room. I looked at him puzzled.

" We came here to talk about the music competition. " Raito replied. He was now banging on his drums making a beat. Younha's eye looked at me. I kept a straight face. She then sighed.

" So, do you guyshave a name to call _our_ band ? " She asked. It took me a few moment to understand what she just asked.

" W-wait, did y-you just say o-_our_ band ? " I stutted. She chukled. Raito also seemed surprised by what she just said because he stopped banging the drums in front of him.

" N-no. " He simply answered Younha's question. Younha sighed again. I could tell she had accepted to join our band.

" I got it ! " Raito exclaimed. He then in a dramatic way lifted his left arm and pointed it to the sealing.

" We should call ourselves... Yume Dream " He shouted. I shook my head while Younha was tring not to laught. Raito didn't seem content with our replys because she started to sulk.

" You know I think that we should have two more people, who can play the guitar like... like... like Ayako-chan and Seimei- kun ! " I excalimed. Younha and Raito agreed with me in their own way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Younha's point of view ( POV )

Me and my brother departed with my best friend. In the music room we had decided to talk to Seimei and Ayako tomorrow.

" Hey, Younha. " I looked at my brother, his face soften by the sun's sunset rays.

" Thanks for joining the band, 'cause if you didn't I wouldn't have competed in the music comp. " He sincerely revealed. I smiled at him, my eye gleaming.

" Oh, really " I replied.

When we reached the house, Naminé was the only one home. I took of my brown school shoes and tossed them in the shoe corner. Raito went into our white painted kitchen. I greeted Naminé and sat down in the living room on our biege leather sofa.

" So how was school ? " Naminé asked. She was reading a fashion magazine. My gaze shifted from the t.v screen to my elder sister. She sat with her long legs on the chair while her long, blond hair fell down her back.

" It was interesting. " I mused. She look at me and smiled. She them suddenly squealed. Making Raito come into the living room with chocolate all over his mouth. I burst out laughting at the sight of him. He pouted and sat down next to me. I got a tissue from the tissue box next me on the tiny, round pine table.

" Here. " I offered the tissue to Raito. He kindly accepted it and wiped his chocolate smugged face. Naminé qietly chuckled to herself. She used her magazine to hide her face.

" Well, I'm going upstairs. " I tolded my siblings. Raito nodded. Naminé smiled her response, then she suddenly grabbed my wrist. I twisted round to see what she wanted.

" I got the modeling job," she whispered, so that Raito couldn't hear but I don't thibk it mattered because he was too absorbed in the action movie that was currently on.

" But don't tell Mum or Dad not today, ne " She pleaded. I nodded. She relaxed and went back to her reading.

I slowly decended up the large stairs. When i finally reach the top, I open my bedroom door and retired onto my bed. In my rrom there was a flat screen computer near my window, my normal size bed lay in the middle of my square room. I then departed from my warm cosy bed and went over to my computer. I pushed the navy blue button that switches on my computer and then I pressed the silver coloured button on the computer and switched on the screen.

I was greeted with a ' Welcome' signed it then proceeded to my home page. The computer, like always asked for my password to let me enter the home page properly. I punched in the code and it accepted it. I moved the curser over the internet icon and double cliched it. The screen, went white as the internet connection was connecting. It took only some seconds for it to load. When it was done, the internet page homepage was on FanFiction. I then went on MSN, the chat part which I only talk to Rukia on.

I sent a email telling her to log on. With in two mintutes she loggin on her user name. Ken'ichLover01

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E-mail chatting Point of view

Ken'ichiLover01: wat up !

YounHa: Hi,

Ken'ichiLover01: how is yer parents.

YounHa: There not here yet.

Ken'ichiLover01: Oh srry

YounHa: It's fine

YounHa: Have you told your parents yet.

Ken'ichiLover01: Yup, they said tat I can do it... I CAN JOIN THE BAND YA !!

YounHa: Calm down, XD

Ken'ichiLover01: OMG i've jut relized tat I can meet Ken-sama...

YounHa: Is he the only thing on your mind ?

Ken'ichiLover01: O HELLO HE IS TOTALLY HOT HAVE YOU NOT SEEN HIM HE IS SO FINE !!!

YounHa: Ok, I get it.

Ken'ichiLover01: WE HAVE TO WIN.

YounHa: ya but I think I heard the door shutt maybe Mum's home or sumthing see ya

Ken'ichiLover01: SEE YA

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Younha POV

I sighed off ant switched the computer off. I quickly ran down the stairs, making sure that I didn't trip. In the ground was mum. She looked cheerful as normal. She took off her high heels and put them neatly in the shoe corner. Naminé cameinto my sight of view andgreeted mum with a hugg. When I reached the landing, mum turned to look at me.

" So, how was school, was it fun? " she asked. She alsways asks me the same question. I nodded. Raito cme and quickly greet mum, his smile grow bigger.

" I've got some awsome news to tell you " Raito beamed. I gulped. Raito then sliped his arm around my shoulders.

" Me, Younha and Rukia have formed a band for a music competition " Raito beamed. Again. Mum face twichted a bit but she didn't show any thing else, in stead she told me to follow her to my bedroom. When we reached there she shut the door

" So, I hear you're in a band, hmm " She uttered. I sat dwon on my bed. she also sat down next to me.

" Look mum, please just let- " she interupted me with a hand of dismissal. She jerked her head to look at me and smiled. I seemed puzzled.

" Silly, know that one day you would follow your dream like me and you know it's up to you on how you will make your dream come true. So if you want to be a singer I'll back you but I will ask you is that you must stay devoted to your work at school and make sure that this competition doesn't tamper with your education, also I know I've always said to you you can't become a singer , I was just protecting you so that you on't feel heart break like I did, I just want you to be happy. " Mum told me. I looked taken back.

Mum, was always saying to me to _not_ be a singer or anything like that, but now she's saying to follow my dream... Weird.

"Uh, okay I'll try my best in this competition... By the way If I get first place then I'll get a contract and become a real singer. " I infomered. My mums grey, eyes became large.

" Oh, that brilliant. " she replied. I wondered on how mother could change like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito and I walked to his classroom so that I colud drop him off. It was quite with only some chatter here and there. I sudddenly spotted Seimei as he kissed - what looked like his sister farewell. I shuffled towards him and grabbd his fine hand.

He spun round to look at me.

" Oh. hello Tadako-san. " he greeted. Seimei Moseya was a handsome boy, his greenish, curly black always seemed to not be tamed while his rich and bright eyes made him seem like they glowed. I never really talked to him, because he was a basketball regular and he was always plat it also he wasn't the type to talk much.

" Um, you know the music competition right ? " I asked. He lifted one of his elegent eyebrows.

" Yes, I've heard of it. " he replied.

" Well, would you like to join my band, we need some one who can play bass guitar. " I pleaded more then asked. He seemed to think. I gulped thinking he would say no but...

" Okay, I'll join, what's the name of the band? " he questioned.

" We, haven't decided on a name yet but you can help decide on one " I replied.

" Also, who else is in this band ? " he ashed agian.

" Me, Rukia and Raito my younger brother. " I told him.

" Okay, well I'll talk to you at the end of today... Um is it possible that my sister could come with me after school aswell " he asked me. I nodded my response. A smile came upon his beautiful face.

" Bye Bye. " I gestured a wave of goodbye to him and my brother and left the classroom. Operation Ayako, is next.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the reviews I have gotten. Also I'm a bit stuck on a name for the band any ideas please tell me your views ( I might use it ). I'm also sorry for lying to you guys about the mysterious person, it was Younha.

DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON

Japanese:

Seimei is said like say may

Yume is said like ' You may '

Next Chapter : **Yume no Hotaru : YounHa's Successful Voice - Gathering of Band Members **


End file.
